The Almighty Smallest
by Animegirl218
Summary: The Almighty Tallests have always hated and tried get rid of Zim. That may change when he becomes the only IRKEN that can save them...  *This does have a ZaDf/ZaDrish side story too it*
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Resisty

"Hey Red."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you remember back when Zim took over our main power core and sent us hurtling towards Earth right before we blew up that Vortian ship thingy?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Ughhh! Don't remind me."

"But I just did."

Red glared at Purple "_Anyway_, your point being…?"

"That stupid named rebellion group…uhhmm…the Resisty?"

"What about them? _The crashed into Earth_!"

"Nah-awhh!…they vowed some kind of revenge or something.." Red looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Have you been blending dounuts and cheese chips again?" The other looked away. "No. _I told you that I stopped doing that three weeks ago…." _he went on,"When the ship was getting repaired, I saw a couple escapecruses fly past. And then one of them yelled _'You haven't seen the last of the resisty!' _

"So?" Red replied "They're no threat to us-"

'_**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!'**_

The tallest looked around "WHAT THE-!"

There was a blinding flash. Two screams filled the air and then silence. The captain of the Massive's Navigators was the first to look up. His crimson eyes widened, "My TALLESTS!" he jumped over the control deck and onto the main platform. The others attempted to get up but only found themselves falling and tripping due to quakes. Two wails rang throughout the Massive. The floor tipped, causing everyone to lose there footing again. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TALLEST?" one of the ship's crew yelled over the loud wails.

"THEY WERE-OOF!" the captain hit the wall holding two small screaming bundles. He shook his head and attempted to yell as they were getting turned and tossed, "ughhh…SoMEHOw TU-URRNNED INTOOO SMEETS!"

"Quick!" one of them ordered. "Get them to the escape pods! It isn't safe or them to stay on the Massive!"

"Sir!"

With a smeet in each arm he raced out of the main control room and over to the escape ships. The irken skid to a stop. "Uh-oh…"

There was something wrong. All but one ship were aflame, vandalized, or in other words, unusable. He looked down at the two terrified young ones and then back at the pod. His eyes narrowed as he knew was must me done. Red and Purple were tossed into the cockpit and then were strapped in. The older irken started to furiously punch in coordinates and then stepped back. "That should do it."

The wailing ceased as the glass slid down and shut. They looked up with tears in their eyes. The other irken looked back at them. "Don't be scared my tallest, you're set on a course to back home to IRK." and with that the pod shot down and away from the mainship.

-On the attacker's ship-

"Hey LOOKEY OVER THERE! SOMEONEZ TRYIN' TO MAKE A GETTAWAY!"

"THAT MUST BE THE TALLEST!" I thought that you destroyed the escape pods on that ship!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" the small horned alien turned, "THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO GET BACK AT THE IRKEN EMPIRE! IF WE GET RID OF THERE LEADERS, THEN THEY WILL BE WEAKENED!"

The purple alien got over to the weapon control deck. The was a beeping sound followed by a computerized voice stating, _**"Target acquired" **_

The Captain stood up. _"FIRE!"_

A beam shot out from the ship and towards the irken curser and the **BAM**! There was an explosion in it's place.

There was silence on the resisty ship and then cheers. They thought that it was the end for the Irken Leaders but they were wrong.

The small ship was damaged but still in one peace. The two passengers calmed down and sighed. Then electrical charges bounced and covered the metal around them. **'Malfunction, MALFUNCTION!' **

The ship jerked and spun before blasting out into space along with the two demoted Irken leaders trapped inside.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dib stops by to help?

Authors Note- This will contain a bit of ZADR (More so in future chapters) So, I you dont like it, then dont read it.

*I do NOT own Invader Zim or claim to. Jhonen Vasquez owns Zim and all of these characters*

-On Earth-

A certain Paranormal Investigator was making his way down the suburb streets of his hometown with no destination in particular. Even though it was a sunny day, Dib looked as depressed as one would appear when caught in a down-poor. He was not in the mood for dealing with anyone. He just wanted some time to himself or, at least away from his family.

Last night he overheard his father talking on the phone with an co-worker about how insane he was and his Nonsensical theories and Gaz was in the worst mood in weeks and had steam to blow off so, why not take it off on your older brother? Dib shivered in thought of that memory. She kicked his ass and broke some of his equipment! She also had cereal this morning and used up the last of the milk as soon as he sat down to eat. Eventhough after all of these years of life Dib had grown used to being kicked around it still hurt a little inside that no one actually cared about him. So, he decided to go for a walk by himself.

Dib stopped. "Zim?"

A loud crashing noise caught his attention and curiosity. It wasnt all that odd to see the front door unguarded and wide open but, it was to hear something that sounded like children laughing and zim yelling in that house. Dib ran up to the door and stopped.

His mind flooded with questions as he saw a unusual scene unfold. Zim was screaming while running with a what looked like smaller irken yanking his antennae. He watched the chaos for a few moments, wondering what to make of it. Should he do something to stop it or grab his camera and snag some evidence for his laughed at theories? '_Wait Zim without his disguise? this was GOLD! If I snag some photos of this they cant deny my claims anym-' _Dib stopped there. His thoughts of success and acceptance from the world had faded with flashbacks of his past failures of exposing the alien. So was it worth the trouble of getting the camera? _'No.' _he thought, _'Not this time.' _He decided to help Zim.

Dibs eyes were locked on Zim. He appeared to be holding back tears. It looked as if there was a mini Zim grabbing his rivals antennae only, with a completely different attire. The one that GIR was chasing looked the same only with purple eyes and robe.

_'No way!'_ Dib thought. It was Zims leaders, the tallest! What were the doing here and why were they infants? He shut the door behind him and walked over to the invader. "Um...Zim? Do you need help?"

"NOOOO! Zim has no NEED for your FFFFILTHHY helP!" the irkens pitch rose as his antennae was given another yank. Dib frowned.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Remove Almighty smeet RED from Zims back at once!"

The human just stood there and watched the robot chase the Purple smeet. GIR called out to the other. GIVE ME BACK MEH BURItTOeS! but no luck. The Purple one just continued the chase around the living room and even took a bite of the snack, making GIR more and more upset by the second.

Dib looked down at Zim. He's never seen his enemy like this. "Come on Zim! Stop being so difficult, I'm trying to help!"

"NEVERRRR!"

"But-"

"NOO!"

Dib sighed. He looked at the little alien. If he was to get it to agree with him, then referring to him as an _alien scum _was out of the question so what was his name again? "Red?"

The smeet stopped pulling on Zims antennae at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"Could you get off of Zim? Youre hurting him." Dib waited but nothing happened. "Look, we dont mean any harm. I'll tell you what, if you get off of Zim then Ill tell you and your friend Purple some stories later! What do ya say?"

A youthful light shone in this red eyes "Weally? Will there be snacks?"

"Sure, why not?"

Red jumped off of Zim and cheered. Dib smiled but then looked back to the other two. He soon joined the chase and then came up with a prefect solution.

"HEY! ZIMS WEIRD ROBOT THINGY!" GIR spun around, lights red and eyes in slits. The paranormal investigator kept his cool. "Why don't you just ask him if you can share that burrito with him? I'm sure if you ask nicely it will work!"

The red lights turned back to its normal shade of blue. "I DONT WANNA!" he whined.

"Its half or nothing."

_"Hmmmm.."_ GIR muttered. "OKAY!"

Purple came to a stop when he realized that the SIR unit wasnt running after him anymore. He gazed around and then smirked. "Hehe." holding the burrito in front of his mouth. The smeet felt a few taps on the shoulder. He spun around to see GIR and growled, "MINE!"

GIR smiled. "I'll share it with yooou!"

The irken raised an antennae. "Do you mean it?"

GIR just stared at him and then randomly started flailing his tiny arms. "Meooowww!"

Purple raised an non-existent eyebrow and laughed. "You're funny! Fine I'll share!"

The two ran off into the Kitchen. Wow Dib muttered half to himself. Did they- actually listen to me? He turned around to Zim, who was sitting in an upright position on the couch, glaring at him with annoyance. "I told you that I didnt need your asstance..." he icily trailed off. I had everything under control!

Dib looked back at the flaming television. "Righhht... Gir, Can you PLEASE put out the fire?"

GIRs eyes turned red "YES SIR!" and bounded off. He came back two seconds later with a fire extinguisher and did exactly as Dib requested. "WHAT THE? GIR! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THAT DIRT-WORM?"

"Cuz he said please!"

Before Zim got the chance to scold him, he ran into the kitchen yelling, "WAFFLEZ!" with Red and Purple following. Zim turned his attention onto his rival. "I demand to know the reason for this...unpleasant visit of yours! Come to spy again? HA! Stupid, stupid human, that was your saddest attempt yet-"

"No." Dib cut him off. "You're wrong Zim."

The irkens taunting stopped, "Huh?"

"That's not why I came."

"Then...why?" Zim asked.

"I dont know...bored.."

Zim just narrowed his eyes and stayed on the couch, examining his crooked antennae.

"Fine, you can stay just dont touch anything. You are very lucky that im not in the mood for destroying you today!"

For a while, they just sat in silence. Dib wondered why he helped Zim instead of just walking away from Zims why hasnt the invader trapped him for setting foot in his base? Oh whatever, its better then being with his scary sister back at his place.

Dib watched Zim poke and prod at his injured appendage, with each touch the irken winced in pain. After the twentieth attempt, he gave up trying to get a hold of it without major discomfort. He shot a look at Dib. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"Oh-.._uh_ nothing"

Zim just folded his arms and slouched back into the couch. As he sat back, while the unharmed antennae was flattened against his head, the other was half hanging over in front off his face. Dib looked into the aliens' red orbs. They were fixed on his bad antennae and glistened with worry. This made him wonder_, is it really that sensitive? What was Zims antennae make up of? What did it do and what did it feel like-_

The more he thought about it, he realized that he has never been this close to Zim. So far, they were mortal enemies with Zim trying to conquer earth and him saving it and all but, its been two years and Zim still hasnt taken over the earth. In fact, no one even seemed to care about his findings! Or him for that matter.

Dibs heart sank. All of these years, it truly has been a battle that he couldnt win. He had no one on his side. Not even his own family. Zim was the only one who wanted him alive. '_Is Zim really my enemy? Because it looks like I need him more than I could ever imagined before...'_


End file.
